Revival
"Revival" is the first episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on September 29, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis A mysterious power outage ensues the space station over Cybloc to ensue in total darkness, alerting the police droids. Police droid commander LD-112 leads three others droids into a warehouse, searching for clues. LD-112 asks for a report from SD-357, but there is no answer. LD-112 opens a door to go down a hallway, but sees a dark figure destroy 357. LD-112 hopelessly charges at the figure, Darth Maul, who uses the Force and destroys the droid while his brother, Savage Opress. attacks the other droids. The two search the warehouse and Opress finds a vault full of credits, but Maul explains his fortune as Kenobi's demise. Maul then explains they need to follow his vision, but Savage protests that they should not have dominance. Maul tells Savage about there being two, and that Savage was the apprentice. Offended, Savage duels with Maul, but Maul easily defeats Savage, and he accepts his position as an apprentice. The two then leave the station on a cargo ship with the credits. Alerted by the robbery, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia are sent to investigate. They are greeted by Zutton, who explains how it were two Zabraks with red lightsabers who committed the robbery. Kenobi explained it was the Sith and they needed to find it. Zutton told him the droids heard about them going to the Sertar sector. Gallia inquired what was in the sector: Florrum. Maul and Savage's cargo ship arrived in front of the pirate Jiro's pirate saucer. Jiro and his pirates boarded the ship and search the valuables, but Maul and Savage confronted them, offering the pirates to join them in their quest for revenge. Jiro contacted some of his fellow pirates to see if they were interested in joining, and they accepted, but one wants to see what their leader, Hondo Ohnaka, would say. Maul contacted Hondo and told him of their betrayal, killing the pirate who wanted to see what Hondo would say as a penalty of resistance. Hondo warned Maul he is not the first laser sword wielding maniac he had to deal with. When the Jedi arrived, Kenobi contacted Hondo about the brother's attack, and Hondo explained he will deal with his men as long as the Jedi deal the Zabraks. Maul's pirates engaged with Hondo as Maul and Savage landed. The Jedi soon landed and Gallia dueled with Savage while Maul took on Kenobi. After a time of dueling, Savage was able to get Gallia to loose her balance and rammed his horns into her, and Kenobi gave out a cry, and tried to kill Savage, but Maul saved him. Kenobi, Hondo, and Hondo's pirates retreated in the damaged base and prepared for an assault. Maul and Savage then chased Kenobi while Jiro and his pirates chased Hondo. Hondo's pirates readied the cannon, and Jiro quickly surrendered and reunited with Hondo again. Kenobi dueled Maul and Savage and was able to cut off Savage's arm. Maul and Savage retreated, with Hondo, Jiro, the pirates, and Kenobi behind. Jiro shot Maul's mechanical legs, and Savage helped him up. They retreated to the cargo ship, where one pirate blew up the engine, and the brothers escaped in an escape pod. Hondo searched the wreckage and thought they were demised, but Kenobi wasn't sure. On Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine said this little skirmish was not big enough to be a direct threat to the Republic, thus no meaning to hunt them. Kenobi felt unsure, but Master Yoda said they must heed the words of the Chancellor. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Pirate #2 * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Jim Cummings as Hondo Ohnaka / Warehouse Supervisor * Matt Lanter as Jiro / Lead Deputy * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress * Angelique Perrin as Adi Gallia * Tom Kane as Sabo / Narrator / Yoda * Terrence Carson as Large Pirate / Pirate #1 * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Chris Collins Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Dagu Flask *Dooku *Finn Ertay *Adi Gallia *Goru *Grievous *Jiro *Obi-Wan Kenobi *LD-112 *Darth Maul *Morley *Pilf Mukmuk *Hondo Ohnaka *Savage Opress *Palpatine *Parsel *Sabo *SD-357 *Anakin Skywalker *Morlimur Snugg *Finn Tegotash *Unidentified Nikto Jedi *Mace Windu *Yoda Droid Models *Police Droid **Spaceport police droid Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Temple communication center *Dathomir *Sertar Sector **Florrum *Lotho Minor *Raydonia Events *Clone Wars **Attack on Florrum **Duel at an Unidentified Spaceport **Massacre on Raydonia **Raid on the Cybloc Transfer Station **Skirmish on Florrum **Skirmish on Lotho Minor Gallery Video Season 5 Sneak Peek 1 External Links *The Clone Wars premiere at Celebration VI Category:Episodes Category:Season 5